


aftermath

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Oswald speaks carefully, full of gentleness Nil is sure he does not deserve right now





	aftermath

Oswald speaks carefully, full of gentleness Nil is sure he does not deserve right now, kindness that should be left for those hurt, rather than those who decide to hurt themselves. Still, he is grateful for it, even when he is sorry for worrying them, for being an idiot. 

He should know better. He knows he should, but there is something terrifying in loneliness, and he knows it is his choice to end up so far from home, but right now he misses it like a limb. 

No amount of word can make Oswald worry less, but Nil manages to pick up most of the pieces he fell into, and reassure him enough that Oswald nods, definitely not convinced, but willing to trust. 

The voices in the house are a mixed blessing. There are people, and he yearns to see them, finally, but at the same time, he doesn't think he can do it right now, not without falling apart once more. There is still a city-worth amount of people who need help, and he is not selfish enough to take it from them. 

He tries to sneak outside without coming across anybody, and nearly has a heart attack when the door opens right in front of him. 

It is Leo. 

It is Leo, and Nil is not sure who reaches out first, only that his neck is wet where Leo’s face is, so it is fine to cry, pressing his face into his hair. 

There are words that he wants to, needs to say, but right now he feels like he's drowning and finally breathing again at the same time, and somewhere underneath the blood and smoke, Leo smells a bit like home. 


End file.
